


Rodent Problem

by nescamonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Actual Violence, Angst, Death, Fluff, Fun, Funeral, GTA AU, Gore, I promise i'm a nice person, I'm sorry I can't stop hurting them, One Shot Collection, Oneshot, Other, Threats of Violence, Torture, big boss ramsey, major death, the gents, the lads - Freeform, whoops my hand slipped now a character dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nescamonster/pseuds/nescamonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone Ratted them out but the Gents know how to deal with pests.<br/>And now other One shots because this little random clippets of FAKEAH life outside of story content won't leave me alone</p><p>Bit of funhaus, bit of lads, bit of gents. Disconnected drabbles, little something for everyone. Warning i changed the rating from mature to explicit cause things are starting to get more ugly in greater detail then i origanly meant. Enjoy! chances are you'll like something in here<br/>Pretty much ended now, i've moved on to other projects :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot. I was studying for other torture methods besides traditional stuff for a diffrent story and i saw keelhauling... this popped into my head... Hmm i may have a problem lol

It was just Jack, Geoff and Ryan on a midnight cruise. Well there was one other in the boat but that was about to be rectified. Vagabond worked quietly, securing one end of the rope to the boat then checking the bindings on the pleading man who was lying before Geoff. Jack sat at the steering wheel of the speedster, a book spread across his crossed legs and a flashlight in the other so not to strain his eyes. Geoff stood cross-armed and head tilted as Vagabond finished tying the other end to the rope to the bindings around the man’s ankles.  
“Oh please, stop your begging. That craps getting so old.” Geoff said once the skull-masked merc gave him a thumbs up and sat back down in his seat. Jack closed his book and clicked off his light, the only illumination now the stars.  
“I’m so sorry. I’ll never do it again. Please sir, Please! I’m sorry, I’m sorry...” the man dissolved into shuddering sobs as Geoff’s silhouette rolled it’s shoulders.  
“Sorry ain’t gonna cut it. You ratted us out. You passed on the inside information about security then you got cold feet and blabbed. My lads got hurt because of you. My lads! Jack how long was Gavino out of commission?”  
“Two days.” Came the quick reply and Geoff dropped his arms to gesture dramatically at Jack.  
“Two days! Did you hear that? Two days with Gav laying still and quiet in a bed. We didn’t know if he was going to wake up! All because you couldn’t keep your shit together.” Geoffrey Ramsey now knelt by the sobbing crooked security guards face and grabbed a handful of hair to pull their head up. Locking eyes with the unfortunate man, Geoff’s voice went dead and cold.  
“Fuck you buddy. Fuck. You.” He let the man’s head drop and stood nodding to his crew. Jack turned, starting the engine and Vagabond got back up and lifted the now screaming man into his arms. Geoff ignored his cries, taking his seat next to jack.  
“No one fucks over my crew and gets away with it.” He said fiercely as Vagabond dropped his squirming, screaming bundle into the icy water and Jack cranked the accelerator. The rope immediately went taut and they could hear the sound of the body splashing around behind them. The screams were drowned out by the motor and soon silent regardless. Ryan from his seat leant forward to talk to the other two gents.  
“So anyone up for a little dead by daylight tonight?” The two men groaned in unison.  
“What?” Ryan asked innocently. “It’ll be fun. I got some new perks and everything.”

Tony Prescott, a security guard formally employed at the Maze bank Branch that was robbed by the FAKEAH crew last week, has been found dead in front of the banks very doors. It has come to light that Prescott was responsible for the security leak to the infamous Los Santos gang as well as the tip to authorities that had police arriving at the scene moments after FAKEAH entered the building. Upon questioning the police department had this to say.  
“Mr Prescott was not offered police protection as the tip was called in anonymously. If he had identified himself to us, this tragedy could have been avoided. We urge anyone with information to come forward to the police where we can protect you.”  
Cause of death has been released as drowning but this tweet from GavinoFree official twitter hints at the horrifying truth of Tony Prescott’s last moments.  
Good news! No more rodent problems! Looks like Vagabonds bringing Keelhauling back  
More on that story tonight at eleven.


	2. The Lads are Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Lads have been captured by a rival gang and are being tortured for information. So what do they do? Mouth off obviously...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I hurt them. I promise I'm a normal sane human being in RL...

The lads had been in better shape. Jeremy was hanging by his tied wrists against the wall, his hat gone and his jacket torn open. Michael was strapped down to a table, metal cuffs biting into his flesh and blood dripping through his curls. Gavin was trying to pick himself up off the ground after another, bone smashing hit to the side. He was sure ribs were at least fractured and deep in his subconscious where the sane person lay he was worried that a rib fragment might puncture his lungs. No time for sanity though when his six foot three torturer was baring down on him with a baseball bat.  
“Please sir may I have another?” he called out weakly and the other two lads cracked up. Jeremy burst into hug belly laughs, his time not come yet so the only injuries being the ones from their capture and the raw feelings around his wrists. His shoulders ached too from standing on the pads of his feet for hours, hanging there and listening to Michael and now Gavin be tortured.  
“Oh god gav I cannot believe you just said that! With your accent and everything!” he managed to get out, trying to drown the sound of the bat hitting Gavin’s shoulders with his voice. Michael had already had a warm up session with his own interviewer. He had given them nothing but they had left an impressive collection of bruises and lacerations. His jaw felt loose in its socket and he could only see through a slit in one of his black eyes but he forced a laugh and tried to make his words heard through his ragged throat.  
“that’s my boi Gavin! Don’t tell him shit!” he called weakly and couldn’t help but flinch when Gavin cried out, bat connecting with the soft flesh of his stomach. The British man fell to his knees, holding his stomach and spat out dark blood. He squawked when the bat hit him in the side of the face and he fell backwards, hitting the ground with force. He turned his head to the side and spat out a tooth.  
“Fuck me, tooth fairy is going to visit Gavin again.” Jeremy forced himself to joke and Gavin moaned on the ground, his vision swimming.  
“Gon, get me car?” he slurred out and both the lads laughed more than the joke warranted. They were rewarded by a growl of frustration by their torturer.  
“Why won’t you all just shut the fuck up? Do you twisted fucks enjoy pain or something? Just tell me where your crew is holed up and the torture stops!” he roared at them and kicked Gavin’s side brutally. In a primal response, Gavin curled into a fetal position, tears running down his face involuntarily.  
“Oh is that what your trying to do? We thought this was foreplay.” Said Jeremy scathingly, taking on the torturer as the other two simple tried to exist with their pain. It worked, the big guy stepping over Gavin, bat pointed at Jeremy. The thick end was pressed against his throat hard, cutting off his air.  
“Bunch of funny guys. Well Funny guy, want to laugh now?” He said menacingly and Lil’J fought against his bodies instinct to fight back, hanging there as calmly as he could as his vision started to swim. He couldn’t stop every little jerk that came as lack of oxygen started to take its toll on him.  
“Leave him alone you fat fuck!” Screamed Michael as he listened to Jeremy gurgle and strain.   
“Shut the fuck up!” Screamed the Torturer and spun around slamming the bat down on Michael shin so hard that the everyone in the room heard the bone snap. Even the great Mogar couldn’t take that without a sound and he gave a strangled cry, biting it off as soon as he could. Fire lanced from his leg and it was made worse as his bodies instinct was to pull it to himself, jerking the broken limb in the restraints. His cries pattered off into little moans as the Torturer chuckled.  
“There see? Nice and quiet. Now the only noise I want to here is the location of Geoff Ramsey and his two Neanderthal Boyfriends. Tell me that and I can tell my boss. He’ll be happy, I’ll be happy and you won’t be in pain anymore.” He said in a sweet voice as he walked over to Michael and lay the bat on his bared chest.   
He pulled back his sleeves and walked over to Gavin who may had faded into unconsciousness but was brought back when he was man handled back to his own hanging chains. His body protested as his arms were stretched backup and retied to the wall. Jeremy was still gasping in air but looked up just in time to see the protest Gavin’s body took was to vomit everything onto the torturers chest. It was mostly blood, bile and saliva at this point but still, the sight was enough to start a rasping laugh from Jeremy.  
“Bulls eye! Gav threw up on him.” Jeremy choked out so Michael could have a laugh with them. Incised, the torturer whipped a hand down his chest collecting the foul mess then shoved his hand into Gavin’s face, blocking nose and mouth as Gavin strained to fight free from the smothering.  
“Gav..” Michael called weakly and Jeremy was more vocal, ignoring his bruised throat to shout.  
“Motherfucker! Don’t dare kill us! You will Fucking die!” he screamed as Gavin’s body thrashed in desperation. His movements got weaker and Jeremy’s voice broke halfway through screaming implications and threats to a man who was ignoring him.   
“NOO! Gavin!!!” shouted Jeremy and Michael could only weep at the sound of crushing grief in Lil’J voice. Jeremy watched Gavin’s eyes roll up and his body grew limp as the torturer took his hand away. From this distance he couldn’t be sure if Gavin lived or not, the normally energetic chatterbox hung still and lifeless. The torturer took a step back and admired his handy work with a grin before he looked over to Jeremy to share his satisfaction with. Lil’J tore his eyes from Gavin’s still form to meet the hard eyes of the man who had smothered him.  
“You done goofed…” he said quietly with as much venom as he could muster. The torturer waved a hand at him and looked back to Gavin.  
“Relax. I stopped when he passed out. He’s still breathing… you know, kinda… Anyway I’d be more worried about myself if I were you” He started to walk back over to Jeremy with an evil smile. On the table Michael had taken a deep shaking breath of relief to hear Gavin still lived if only barely. Through his slitted vision, he couldn’t be sure if there was movement above him or if it was just the tears catching between his swollen eyelids.  
“So Mogar had the knives, Gavino the blunt and choking… what’s left for the great monster truck huh?” The torturer monologed, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a flick lighter. He flicked the top, releasing the flame and brought it close to Jeremy’s cheek. The smell of burning facial hair between them, eye’s focused on each other.  
“Tell you what, ‘Lil’J’” the torturer said mockingly, “I’ll let you choose. What element do you feel like? Water? Fire? Or Electricity?” The flames licked his cheek and Lil’J leant away from it as the dark eyed torturer smiled smugly at him. Jeremy was so focused on the threat in front of him, he didn’t notice any movement behind them.  
“I was always more of an Air bender fan myself.” He said cheekily to wipe the smile from the face in front of his. The torturer bared his teeth and snapped at him, “Fire it is then,” grabbing his prey's chin and pulling their head to the lighter. Jeremy felt the flames bite into the skin on his cheek only for a moment before it was whipped away.  
“Like Lil’J said. You done goofed.” And Jeremy openly wept to hear the deep rumbling tone of Ryan who, as vagabond, had grabbed the torturer and threw him head first into an opposite wall. The big guy shook his head and tried to stand but a boot to his back slammed him against the wall then vagabond was on him. Jeremy tore his eyes away from Vagabond playing with his food to see Geoff in front of him, already unhooking his cuffs from the hook.  
“Hey buddy, miss us?” came the inevitable tease and Jeremy gave a watery laugh, throwing himself into Geoff’s arms for a hug even with his wrists still stuck together.  
“Fuck yes we did.” He sniffled and straightened. Geoff clapped his hand to his shoulder in support but made him focus on him.   
“We are getting you boys the fuck out of here. This place is set to blow. Everyone of note is dead already, except that guy.”   
“Can we take him home?” Jeremy asked to Geoff’s surprise. Normally Jeremy was ok with on the spot murder that came with their day to day lives but a tad squeamish when it came to Ryan, Gavin and Michaels ideas for fun. Jeremy knew what Geoff was thinking and locked eyes with him.  
“He fucked us up Geoff. Almost killed Gavin. Everything you see on us is the work of just him.” He dobbed in and Geoff’s face hardened into the mask of the FAKEAH Crew boss.  
“Vagabond, Pack a lunch.” He ordered and Ryan paused over the weeping man at his feet, knife already in hand.  
“Ah, I may have taken a few bites already.” He said a little guiltily and Geoff turned to face him fully. Free of Geoff’s gaze Jeremy saw Gavin cradled in Jacks large sure hands, the bearded second nodding to back at him in answer of Jeremy’s unasked question. Gavin was alive. Lindsay, Kerry and Trevor were unlocking Michael, Lindsay shaking with rage or grief, Jeremy didn’t know.  
“Is he gonna keep?”  
“Probably?”  
“Then wrap him up. We got to go.” Geoff’s arms came around Jeremy’s shoulders bringing him back to the present. A tattooed hand snaked the keys for the cuffs out of the air and undid the cuffs so Jeremy had his hands back. Now his hands were free, his first instinct was to rush to his lads sides but was torn which one to go to first. Geoff stopped him from deciding putting an arm around his shoulder, keeping him close.  
“Follow me Lil’J. We’ll get you guys home.” He said soothingly, guiding the traumatized man from the room. Jack held Gavin as tight as he dared, the Brit feather light and quiet in his arms. He felt no shame for the tears that slid into his beard nor for the mangled corpses they avoided in the hallways as they headed for their exit.   
Lindsay was beyond furious at what had been done to her Michael. The moment Michael felt up to it they were having a little holiday together. As she, Trevor and Kerry carried Michael out, she hoped Ryan would leave enough sanity inside his package to understand when she burnt him alive.  
Ryan was cheerful, almost skipping behind the group. He had knocked out the Torturer so they wouldn’t struggle as he lifted him like a bag of flour over his shoulders. What the Lads had been through hadn’t hit him yet so he was deciding what to do with his new toy. Geoff wasn’t a big fan of torturing the innocent for fun and they didn’t meet enough stupid enemies for Ryan’s taste. This guy though, this guy was going to be something special. And a group activity if he read the room right.  
The group split into two, piling into the helicopters piloted by Matt and Andy. As they flew away into the night, a explosion rocked the earth behind them. With a protesting groan the building slid in on itself and a secondary explosion blew debris and rubble everywhere. Ever for the theatrics, Geoff had asked Funhaus for a favor and their closest allies agreed to the fun.   
So as the helicopters flew over the hilltops, the Funhaus gang, by their cars where they were having a little makeshift picnic waved up at them and Bruce had the honor of lifting a fireworks cannon onto his shoulder as Adam did the same on the other side. Together they fired the special order fireworks at the air above the collapsed building. There for all the city to see, side by side were the crew logos for FAKEAH and Funhaus.  
A message for any who Fucked with their crews.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my bets on this drabble being a two parter because Vagabond just won't shut up in my ear about what he want's to do to this guy. What do you think? do you want more on this?


	3. Where our money?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think the lads needed a little fun. gents had the Keelhauling, what do the lads get?

Gavin watched with satisfaction as all the blood drained from Phillips face. The lanky brit had strode into the restaurant fully aware what the reaction was going to be but it was still nice to see. Phillip had borrowed fifty thousand dollars from FAKEAH and his bill had been due last week. Michael waltzed in behind him, eyeing the décor with derision while his best friend set to work.   
“Philly! Hey, buddy! You weren’t sneaking off there were ya?” Gavin called sociably, striding right by the hostess and putting an arm around the unfortunate man before he could slip into the kitchen. The skinny man quailed under the touch and Gavin guided him back towards the front of the restaurant where Michael was standing over a random couples table and was stealing bites of their food. Silence had fallen, people recognizing the infamous two, the couple saying nothing as Michael ate their chips.  
“N-no. I wouldn’t sneak off on you Mr free. J-just wanted to prepare the, uh, special for you. A-and M-Mogar of c-c-course” He stuttered and Gavin squawked happily beaming at him, giving his shoulders a firm squeeze.  
“Top mate! Bloody top! But we’ve already eaten, isn’t that right boi?” he asked Michael who gave him a thumbs up and spat a mouthful of chip into a napkin dropping it onto the table. He grabbed the guys beer and took a deep mouthful. Gavin focused Phil’s attention back on him with a click of his fingers.  
“What we would like is the money you owe us. And the borrowing fee of course.” He said pleasantly, his arm sliding from Phil’s shoulders and his hands spreading wide as he took in everyone there.  
“Isn’t the food good?” he asked and there was a clutter as people started to force themselves back to the meals. Once he had set everyone back to normal, he turned back to Phil who was trembling as Michael stalked behind him, eyeing him off closely.  
“I-I don’t, I mean, I h-haven’t…” he tried to explain but a long finger in front of his face stopped his tongue.  
“You telling us, you ain’t got the money?” Gavin asked, confusion contorting his expression into something that would have been comical if Phillip didn’t know how much danger he was in. Gavin meet Michael’s eyes over Phil’s shoulder, the curled haired man eyes sparkling with mirth.  
“I think we need to have a little talk Philly. More privacy perhaps?” Gavin suggested and Phil put up his hands in a begging gesture as Michael put his hands on his shoulders.  
“No! please! I got some money! Please! I just need a little more time!” he cried and Gavin rolled his eyes at him. Michael started to tug him towards the exit and Gavin turned to the restaurant which had become silent once more.  
“Sorry about this. Dinner and a show right?!” he said cheerfully and followed Michael out the doors with their victim.

It took about an hour to finally loose the cops, in that time Phillip had sat in the back with Gavin getting quieter and quieter. As Michael pulled up in the desert land strip, Phil was completely silent, tears running down his face. Michael leapt out and started inspecting his car for bullet damage. As he did so, Gavin also jumped out, door locking behind him.  
The night was dark but there was enough light to see the monster truck parked on the strip, a man leant up against one of its wheels. There was also a large bundle by his feet as he stood straight and waved to Gavin as the spokesman walked around the car. He opened the door for Phillip who got out obediently, numb to his fate at this point. Michael joined them as the three crossed over to the man with the truck.  
Lil’J adjusted his hat and grinned at his fellow lads when they were close enough to see. He pointed at the bundle on the ground, now resolving itself into a tightly bound and wrapped man. He was completely covered in a black plastic, the only part visible was the heavily gagged and pale face, eyes round with terror.   
“As ordered, one ready for disposal.” Jeremy reported happily and Gavin pressed a hand on the small of Phillips back to make him walk forward a few more steps, the man having frozen at the sight.  
“Philly, meet Eric. Eric here owed us a bit of money, not unlike another someone we know. He asked for more time and we’re not bad guys Philly, so we gave him another month. Know what he did? Like an absolute bell end he decided to use the last of our cash and that month to organize himself another life in a different state!” Gavin widened his eyes and pressed a hand to his heart theatrically.  
“I know! Wanker right?! But it’s ok, we got him before he could even board the bus.” He winked at Phil and Michael gave the hapless Eric a vicious kick to the face to shut up the whimpering that had been constant through Gavin’s story.  
Gavin waved his hand at Jeremy who grinned in delight and climbed up into his truck with the ease of the practiced. Michael grabbed the leg end of the man bundle and started to pull the wriggling worm towards the middle of the strip. Lil’J backed up the truck, dirt billowing into the air as he reversed down the strip. Gavin pulled out a pistol and used it to guide Phil to the side, standing him to the side of where Eric had been dumped. As Michael came towards them and the sound of an engine revving filled the air, Gavin turned to Phil.  
“So how much time do you think you need to get our money back Philly?” he asked in his friendly voice. The monster trucks lights came on, flooding the strip and highlighting the struggling form on the strip. The engines fired and the faint sound of Lil’J whooping could be heard over the roar. Tires spun before the truck rushed forward, the large wheels baring down fast on the helpless man, gagged so he couldn’t even scream his terror. Phil screamed for him as the tire went over the tied bundle, flesh, bone and blood spraying from it all over the runway. The lads whooped with glee and Phillip threw up. Lil’J backed up carefully until the back wheel was resting on the bump. He dropped the front brakes and revved the back tires to spinning. As he painted the runway, Gavin patted Phillips back comfortingly.  
“You’re not a wanker. Are you Philly?”


	4. I fucking love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little jones drabble

That laugh was the one she fell in love with. That evil loud cackle of an man who likes to play skip with the line to insanity. Lindsay had a tight hold of Michaels hand as she fired her gun out the window, joining him in his over the top laughter.  
“Yeah! Take that you fucking pigs!” he shouted and glanced at her laughing again. He loved these moments, when the sounds of a gunfight fade and all he can focus on in the sweet sound of her giggles and the fire of destruction in her eyes. Her crazy matched his perfectly and they formed a relationship that made the rest of the crew jealous. It was just so hard to find someone when you’re a household known criminal.  
“Look! Someone’s dumped a load of dirt right there!” Lindsay called out and Michael concentrated on the road ahead as they came around the airport parking complex. Michael threw a experienced eye over it and gave her hand a squeeze.  
“Ready to loose these assholes with style?” He asked her and she grinned back at him.  
“Hell yes let’s do this!” she replied with the enthusiasm he loved. He stomped down on the accelerator and angled to the pile of dirt in a open crate forming the perfect impromptu ramp to skip over the large airport fences. As the car became airborne he pulled his hand from hers momentarily to guide the car through the air. As he did so he saw out of the corner of his eye Lindsay stick out her hand and flip the bird at the cops.  
“Fucking see ya!” they shouted together, laughing insanely in the air. The car hit the pavement and skidded out in a circle before Michael got it back under control. He speed away across the runway as his wife bounced and shouted in glee beside him.  
“Let’s take a chopper home!” she said, eyes bright and he obediently spun the car into a perfect skid, stopping inches from the chopper they wanted. Before Lindsay could get out she felt his hand wrap around her wrist and she turned to face him. He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her in, planting a solid kiss on her lips.   
“I fucking love you.” He said to her, his eyes sparkling with excitement.   
“I fucking love you too.” She answered him, her own eyes aglow. 

May 9th has once again proven itself to be a dangerous day for the innocent people of los Santos. Mogar and the Phoenix, confirmed married couple within the FAKEAH completed their annual crime spree with a particular disregard for human life. 46 injured and 14 confirmed deaths from crossfire alone as the couple held a restaurant hostage then robbed a florist. The crime spree didn’t end there as they shot out a local arcade before hitting a baskin and robbins, taking all the money and trashing the store in an apparent food fight. Wally was manning the kitchen of the store at the time and gave an exclusive to our reporter.  
“I heard the shotgun and laughter and I knew in this town I was in danger. So I hid in one of the freezers, leaving a crack to listen in. They just were kidding around and cracking jokes. It was horrible. Like Alex was my friend and they just blasted him. Just to play snowballs with icecream? I’m sorry. I just can’t…”  
The FAKEAH crew members ended the spree with a hour long car chase before jumping into the airport and making off in a helicopter. When will the police do something about the crews running wild over our beautiful city? More after this break.


	5. The Torturer is hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promised part two from The lads are hurting. Now it's our torturers turn to feel the pain only vagabond could bring.

Sawyer woke up to find himself in the dark. He groaned and touched the back of his head gingerly, wincing as the movement jerked stitches in his arms. The light burn of stitches and the throb of his head brought it all back to him as he gasped in the pitch black.  
Sawyer was the go to guy when someone needed to be made to talk in his gang. They’d brought him three members of a rival gang, FAKEAH, and he’d set to work with glee. He’d heard of the infamous crew and was anxious to get to work breaking down these tough men down. He’d hang up two and strapped down one to the work bench, starting the moment all three were conscious once more. Normally he found torturing friends in front of each other was both intimidating and humiliating but for these wacko’s nothing worked the way it should. They had just kept mouthing off and joking, stirring each other up no matter what he did. Mogar refused to break and halfway done with him, sawyer had lost his temper at the wiseass Gavino, starting in on him early in an attempt to shut him up. Only when he had smothered him to near death would the blissful silence fall. A thought that had made him happy now made him terrified.  
The rest of the crew had come for them. Something he had been assured wouldn’t happen. He had been promised that the first the FAKEAH crew knew of the torture would be finding the dead and broken bodies, that it would never get back to Geoff Ramsey, Jack patillo and their pet demon who had done the deed. There was no mistaking where he was.  
In The Vagabonds Hole.  
Sawyer whimpered to himself. Deep down inside he had always been a coward. It’s why he loved hurting people when they couldn’t fight back. Now he was the helpless one and as evidenced by the stitches in his arms, this will not be quick.  
The hole lived up to its name. The bottom was rounded the tiniest flat space in the middle only a single pace long. The whole thing was only two paces wide, the floor slopping upwards, no way to lie down to sleep. Nowhere to sit comfortably. The most you could do is sit cross legged in the direct middle of the floor. If he stretched up his fingers and jumped, he might brush the ceiling which was cool and smooth to the touch. Most disturbing of all was the single drain directly in the dead centre of the hole that he found when he sat down there.  
Minutes or hours passed, his whole body ached, his stomach rumbled and his mouth was parched. Worst was the silence. Silence to think. Silence and darkness that pressed in on you until your mind started to fill in the voids. Flinching away from imagined sounds. Imagined touches. Did he hear the deranged laugh of a mad man? Did something touch his shoulder? His foot?   
Sawyer leaped to his feet, startled out of his musings by the cool wet that had pooled underneath him. Bending down in the dark he touched a small puddle of water and horror swept over him as he realized that it was pumping in through the drain. The automatic response was to step back from the growing pool but the sides were so sloped he kept losing his footing, splashing into ankle deep and rising water.  
“HELP! PLEASE!” he screamed feeling the water inch up his legs. He scrambled to the wall, pressing his hands against what felt like cement, stretching as high up as he could.  
“NOOOOO!!! Please!!! Not like this!!!” he called but the only response was the increase of water pressure. Now it was at his knees then after a ten second count, his hips. He shuddered and wept, circling the tiny prison for something, anything that could save him. He begged and he shouted until his voice cracked then he kept screaming some more. Water would flood in, eating up precious body space, then slow to a crawl. When the water touched his chin, it became part urine.   
It was hell.  
The water started to buoy him up and he despaired that he would die when suddenly light blinded him. Bright white light illuminated his hell and Sawyer could see the top of the hole was covered in hinged glass. He blinked trying to clear his burning eyes of tears, trying to make out shapes after being blind for so long. As his toes came off the floor, he reached up to find he could now touch the glass. Making a fist he started to beat at it with all his might, desperate to shatter it.   
A booted foot was placed on the glass and sawyer focused on its owner. The jacket clad Vagabond, knelt one legged directly on top of the glass. All his weight couldn’t make it shatter and that was the point that he communicated to the man trapped underneath it by his display. That dead, expressionless mask looked down on the hapless sawyer, cocked slightly to one side as the trapped victim yelled for mercy and beat at the glass he was being forced up against.  
Water surged once more and Sawyer tilted his head to keep his face out of the water, now only an inch or two between the water and the glass. His eyes were wide with panic but he now fell silent trying to gasp in breaths not knowing which one will be the last. Outside the hole, vagabond turned on the spot and leant down further until he was looking deep into those terrified eyes.   
Water closed around Sawyers face and he shut his eyes as his body started to strain for air.  
Air hit his face and he coughed and spluttered, water flying everywhere at the sudden freedom. A hard hand grabbed his hair and pulled him partway out of the water. Sawyer was nose to nose with vagabond, he could see the dark stormy eyes within the mask. Then the mask was off and he was gazing at the black eyed face of a deceptively normal man.   
“Did you think it would be over that quickly?” came the deep voice of the Vagabond from this new handsome visage before sawyer and he wept to hear it. There was no way he was going to live. He had seen the face under the mask and that face looked highly amused. Dimly he felt the water retreating as more and more of his weight was held by that iron grip on his hair. As the water hit his knees, the weight was too much and he fell away from Vagabond, landing hard, a fistful of hair still clenched tight in Vagabonds hand.   
His captor stood slowly over the open hatch and gently let the hair rain down upon his upturned face. Once the last of the hair had been dropped and the water started to gurgle next too Sawyer, Vagabond spoke again.  
“I tell ya, I’m in a pretty good mood. So I’ll be generous. The water was one,” he held up a single finger as he counted, “and the Hair was Two.” He held up another finger then spread his arms in a shrug.  
“But don’t expect me to always go so easy on you.” He said with a grin. Sawyer choked out his question through his gasps, eyes locked on Vagabond whose grin widened.  
“Two what? Payback of course. Now they’re still a little out of it so we don’t have a finally tally but…” His voice dropped and his face turned hard and cold as he leant over the hole, “For every single finger you lay on those guys, for every slice of the knife, every choke of breath. Every. Single. Mark you left behind.” He stood straight once more chuckling and happy again.  
“I’m going to do something to you. Simple huh? Fun!” He chuckled again and sighed happily before grasping the glass hatch and lifting it towards the hole roof. Sawyer could only stare, mind made dumb by shock and numbness. Vagabond paused just before the glass shut back into place.  
“You know, I really got to thank you. It’s not often we come across someone whose willing to forfeit their lives for me to practice on. I’ll be around later with the review form for you to fill out. You know just a few formalities, how’d you feel when the water came in, what you’d like to see in the future, that kind of stuff.” Sawyer found his voice and his feet at that promise, basically throwing himself up the wall, fingers reaching for the ledge.  
“No! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Let me out! I’ll do anything for you please! Let me out! Don’t leave me here!” he begged and Vagabond smiled down at him shaking his head.  
“Oh no, see our guest bedrooms are full. Of our injured. I guess you’ll have to stay here. Have a good night I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning!” The glass shut and sawyer started screaming until his voice went hoarse, the mad laughter of vagabond ringing in his ears as the lights shut off leaving him in darkness once more.

Ryan came into the main safe house with a huge grin plastered to his face and something concealed in his palm, other hand holding his mask. Jack was watching over Jeremy and Gavin, both sitting up at the table eating a soft looking stew. Gavin winced and held his side prompting the big guy to hover near him, inspecting the broken ribs. Jeremy’s throat was blue and his voice rasping when he saw Ryan come in and greeted him.  
“Jeez Jeremy you sound like a lawnmower.” He commented dryly and Jeremy flicked him the finger with a smile.  
“Oh Whipper snipper! That’s going on the list.” Ryan said to himself as he sat down and winked at Gavin who had finally shooed Jack off.  
“You're looking pretty cheery Rye.” He commented and had another mouthful of stew. Ryan nodded in thanks to jack who dropped a bowl in front of his fellow gent and clapped him on the shoulder. He put his mask on the table and a USB next to it before reaching for the salt.  
“Oh I am. The water worked just perfectly. I was a little worried for a moment, it did go higher then I meant it too but it dropped again.” He nudged the USB with his spoon before dipping it in the stew.  
“Got it all on tape for your viewing pleasure.” He noted and Jack snatched up the USB beating both lads flailing hands.  
“Not right now. Eat. I mean it or I’ll bash your idiot heads together.” Lil J flipped a hand at jack dismissively and Gavin whined.  
“Come on Jack. We’ve been hanging out for this.” He weaseled but jack had none of it, stabbing a finger at the food.  
“Eat. And Ryan I’d appreciate if you didn’t distract them from healing with your pet project just yet.” He said and once all three were eating, served himself and sat down. Ryan complemented Jack on the food, emptying his bowl quickly as the lads picked at there’s. Jack noticed and sighed, understanding with Michael out of it after the setting of his leg, they were too distressed to eat. As a reward he dangled the USB to get their attention.  
“If you can get down, and keep down, at least half, we’ll have a little sneaky peak preview before the main viewing tonight with everyone.” He offered and the Lads set to eating as fast as their injuries will allow.  
“Bad move there jack, Gavin’s going to make himself- oh yeah, there it is…” Gavin had scoffed so quickly, Ryan didn’t even have time to complete his warning before food was splattered all over the table and his mask.  
“Sorry Rye-Bread.”  
“It’s ok gav, don’t even worry about it. Just see if you can eat a bit slower alright? Don’t want you passing out during movie night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah.....so.... spolier alert i guess: not done hurting this guy. I mean he DID choke out Gavin and jeremy. Beat the fuck out Gav and micheal, Broke micheals leg, cut him up, burnt Lil J.... yeah not done with him at all Mahahaha


	6. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heists go wrong all the time, but they always got out without death...untill now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... sorry... I'm so so sorry...  
> Inspired by Say something song, youtube it.   
> I wanted to explore diffrent kinds of love and how you don't have to be lovers for a death to kill you

Everything seemed in slow motion. Jack could almost see the bullets as they flew through the air around them. To his left, vagabond blew up a car, the explosion blossoming like a bright red flower. Michael was screaming profanity by his side, gun blazing in one hand as the other held the duffel of money. Gavin was trilling in the cons, out of sight, panicking as usual. Jeremy was coldly popping heads from his vantage point.  
None of them saw what Jack did. Geoff moved back with each bullet that riddled his chest, tearing through armor like tissue paper. Blood popped out of him like some sick birthday popper. His gun fell from limp fingers, the bag hitting the ground heavily moments before Geoff himself did.  
In a gross parody, the blood covered his arms like another tattoo, his body bouncing once before laying still on the pavement.  
His world collapsed around him, Jack listened as they others realized what had happened, that Geoff wasn’t going to make the car. That Geoff wasn’t going to go anywhere ever again. He sat frozen in his seat, numb as Ryan scooped up Geoff’s body, the lads covering him as he left a trail of crimson behind him. Money was left abandoned on the side of the road. No one cared about it. Dimly Jack wondered if they knew he was dead.   
Michael was screaming in Jacks ear but the bearded man couldn’t understand. He ripped his eyes from Ryan struggling to get in the back seat with Geoff in tow to stare blankly at the lad. He felt hands on his body and he tried to cooperate, finding himself now in the back with Geoff with no recollection how he got there.   
As Michael slid into the driver seat and Ryan fired out the windows, Jack lay a trembling hand on Geoff’s cheek. His oldest friend, once so full of life, would have laughed at him and brushed him off making gay jokes. Now he could press a palm to the rough cheek, no reaction from the blank blue eyes. He pulled Geoff into his lap, hands starting to pat him down, like he could put him back together by touch alone.  
It wasn’t possible. Geoff couldn’t be dead. He just couldn’t be. He had all these mad, crazy plans that always worked. Perhaps not the way they expected, but they always came out the other side. Geoff always came out of it unscathed. Jack pawed at Geoff’s face again, blinking furiously to keep his vision clear.  
“Ok Geoff very funny. Say something.” He said and Ryan shot him a concerned look through his mask when he heard jack speak. Jack didn’t care though. Geoff was joking around that’s all. That must be it. He was going to sit up any moment with the ridiculous laugh of his. Call him a homo and hug him like he didn’t care what people thought.   
They were brothers. They had always been together. Jack couldn’t remember what his life was like before that carefree man with the wacky moustache first walked into his life and turned it upside down. That young brash man couldn’t be dead.  
“Say something Geoff!” he suddenly called desperately, shaking Geoff’s shoulders, his head lolling around in his lap.  
“Geoff!? Geoff come on!” he called to his best friend. Ryan was yelling something, trying to stop Jacks desperate shaking as the car swerved and spun. He yanked out his coms, sick of the lads meaningless words in his ears. Didn’t they know he had to snap Geoff out of it?  
“Geoff! Come on dude. Geoff!!” But Geoff didn’t say a word. The truth pressed against his mind like a thick blanket. Jack cried franticly, now hugging Geoff to his chest, cradling the older man with an intensity that conveyed his grief.  
“No! Geoff please!” he sobbed into the rapidly cooling neck, feeling the blood cake him and not giving a dam. Ryan was trying to speak to him and Michael was shouting but all there was, was the empty shell of what used to be his close friend. Jacks tears overflowed, carving clean tracks down Geoff’s neck as he hung limply in Jacks grip. Jack shook his head in denial over and over, moaning as he felt his heart shatter into dust.  
“No…” he bawled then threw his head back and screamed in primal pain, his team mates flinching away from him in the car, unable to bare his grief on top of their own.  
“GEOFF!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

The funeral was small and personal. Geoff was clean again, his terrible bullet wounds hidden beneath his suit. The ceremony itself had been packed, their allies paying their respects to a man who united a city. This part, this part was top seven only.   
Ray had come out of hiding, his purple hoody drawn up hiding his face from view. In a strange contrast, Ryan was not only without mask but also face paint. He had a arm around rays shoulder and tears welled in his eyes unapologetic as he felt the younger man tremble in his grip. Michael stood, shoulders hunched and hands in pockets. He glared at the pyre as if it was its fault that Geoff was laying out cold and still upon it. Lindsay had a hand around his elbow and her face pressed into his shoulder.  
Gavin was drunk. He sat with one of Geoff’s whisky’s in hand, his face red and his eyes swollen. He couldn’t even stand, let alone form words. He simply sat in the dirt, looking up at the pyre, taking deep burning slurps from the bottle. Jeremy stood stoic near Gavin, ready to help the brit up when the time came. His own face was clear, eyes bright but dry. Anyone could look at him and assume that he felt nothing. His fists bore the truth of that lie, flesh raw and ripped from punching a brick wall until his friends had pulled him away, his bones cracking.  
Jack stood close to the pyre, gazing at his friend. Geoff had his eyes closed now and his hands folded over a bottle of scotch and two photos. One had all main eight. The four lads, all out the front, crowded together in a huddle as they tried to bunny ear each other. Lindsay had a arm around Ryan who had his face paint on but was smiling down at the guys, one leg raised ready to shove them over. Jack and Geoff were behind the group, Jack’s face red from trying to tell everyone to stop moving. Geoff was laughing, face bright and alive as he watched jack try to control the rowdy group.  
The second photo was of two young men. Geoff was still grinning in this one, his mustache the ridiculous villain one. He twirled it with one hand, smiling at the camera. Jack sat beside him, face smiling but eyes serious. His glasses had been bigger then and his beard smaller. They had their arms around their shoulders.  
“Jeez jack lighten up, your serious as dicks.”   
Jack scoffed as he remembered Geoff telling him that as they took the picture.  
“You and I my friend. We’re going big places. Just you watch.”  
Jacks laugh was more choked this time. Geoff had so many plans. So much enthusiasm.   
As the crew looked on, Jack placed a hand over Geoff’s, touching his friend for the last time.  
“Goodbye Geoff. We love you.” He said then gave a watery smile before he turned away, unable to stop himself from breaking down. His crew came forward together, Gavin a unsteady but determined. They brought the big man into their group hug, jack desperately trying to rain in the tears. This was it. This was the final goodbye.  
No one was sure who lit the pyre. It was better that way. No one to blame as Geoff’s body was consumed one lick at a time. They stood back and watched together as their leader became ash, watching as the flickering light rose higher. No one spoke for a long time, not even when the scotch bottle exploded.  
Jack felt multiple hands on his shoulders and arms, heard the tears and sobs behind him. But now he was strangely empty, his tears spent. As Geoff’s body was taken into nothingness, he too felt consumed. Without Geoff, there was no Jack  
He had died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again... just a little thanks to everyone who comments and kudoses. I write for you guys, you encourage me to share. So thanks guys! (this is sorrta your fault :P jks) Oh just a reminder, these are just drabble one shots and are in no way cannon to any AU


	7. Did i say that out loud?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing made his heart beat as hard as she does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i love the RT BNL music vids and this was inspired by the one with Gavin and meg under the same name

Michael laughed at Jeremy and ray, knocking Gains shoulder to get his attentions as the two other lads tried to dance with ray on Jeremy's shoulders. He looked at his best friend when he didn’t respond and saw that Gavin’s focus was across the dance floor. He followed the Brits blank look and shook his head as he saw what had caught his pals eye. He knew that Gavin was soon to disappear for the night.  
Gavin saw the flash of purple hair from across the room, her glasses glinting in the pulsing lights and her hands weaving an spell around her as she moved her body smoothly to the music. She met his eyes and gave that knowing grin that he adored. Like a dog called to heel he patted Michaels shoulder to indicate he was leaving and let the crowd pull him towards the woman who called to him without a sound.  
“Hey there Doll face.” He said as he came up behind her, his hands fitting to her hips as if they were shaped for him alone. Her fingers trailed down his face and she shimmied up against him.  
“Hey yourself Free” she said back and turned in his arms so she could bring his lips down to hers. They didn’t even notice as her friend and crewmate left with a toss of her blonde hair, making her way over to her fiancée. Gavin broke away from Megs lips momentarily to look up at the powerful crew boss of the Roosters. Burnie nodded his permission, their crews currently allied. Gavin gave him a thankful grin before he was spinning away with his girlfriend, pulling her further onto the floor.   
Together they danced, splitting apart and coming together with graceful movements unheard of from Gavin outside of the dance floor. Michael had asked him once why that was. Gavin, lovesick, had said it was meg. When she was there, he was everything he wanted to be, because he wanted her to have the best.  
Right now he felt the best, her eyes shining at him, her mouth parted in a wide smile that showed off the whites of her teeth. He gazed at her with adoration, the rest of the people fading away until it was only her and the beat of the music. She spun away from him and he followed, grabbing her wrist and twisting her back into his arms. He pulled her feet out from under her, leaning her down and kissing her deeply.   
“Your place or mine?” she asked when he finally broke away. He flushed and pulled her from the floor into a quieter part of the club. Now they weren’t crowded by people he took both her hands and moved his lips close to her ear to say softly, “How about our place?” then leaned back to see her reaction.   
“You mean, move in together?” she said shock on her face. He shrugged ruefully and gave a nervous chuckle.  
“Well yeah. I spoke to Burnie and Geoff and they said if we wanted to, they wouldn’t find a problem with it.” He trailed off as megs face melted from shocked to blank. He shrugged again and turned his eyes from her, embarrassment coloring his face.  
“But you know it’s your choice, I mean I just wanted to put it out there. I want to but if you don’t that’s cool.” He stopped his anxious mutterings when she placed a soft hand on his face turning him back to her.  
“Gavin, I’d love that.” She said simply and Gavin suddenly felt so buoyant that he wondered why he was still on the ground.  
“Really?” he double checked and she nodded, grin wide. Gavin crowed in excitement and wrapped his arms around her, twirling on the spot with her giggling and shouting. He placed her down and kissed her again as she laughed into her mouth. She tasted like candy and fresh air. She was his, he was hers.  
He was in love  
“You love me Gavin?”  
“Oh bugger me, did I say that out loud?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small fluff. I saw the video and i wish to someday find someone who looks at me the way gavin looks at meg. Their a wonderful couple and i hope this reflects that :) Ah love


	8. Tinest clip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So writing another chapter of a diffrent story, this kinda just came out but i hit the end sentence and nothing else came. Basiclly became a brick wall so i changed it up in the proper story. here's what i deleted, i wanted to share because i thought is was just an amusing phone call. enjoy!

First number she dialed was Michael. She felt cold all over when there was no answer.  
“Michaels quiet.” She informed them, pushing her worry down as the two men exchanged worried looks. Lindsay called Jeremy, the crew under orders to stay in at least pairs and Jeremy had been with Michael. She sagged in relief when he answered.  
“Hey Phoenix, your ears burning?” He said with forced humor.   
“Michael Jeremy, where is he? He’s not answering?”  
“ok just a sec.” She bit back a frustrated word and listened in. she heard whimpering something cluttering. It was muffled but she heard Jeremy start yelling.  
“I said to shut up! I’m on the phone! God rude…” His voice became clear in her ear, “So ah, little hiccup, nothing to worry about.” Lindsay met Geoff’s eyes in the rearview mirror, her voice that dangerous quiet she got before an explosion.  
“Jeremy. Where. Is. Michael?”

“Now the important thing is to stay calm, I got everything under control.” Jeremy answered, his weapon firmly trained against a nurses head as behind a closed door, a nurse and a doctor worked on a cursing Michael who had refused to go under. Jeremy watched them, eyes trained on the terrible wound they were trying to stem in his side. “It could have happened to anyone…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say it was tiny lol you were warned. Anyone feel free to countine this as a prompt or something cause i got nothing but i'd love to know what happened


	9. It's that time of year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake AH prepare for the time fast aproaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ah... this happened. For all my kudosers and Commentors! thank you for your support and i hope you enjoy this, whatever this is

The heist room crowded with people. Ryan had his face paint on but no mask, leant up against the closed door. Jack was seated in the only chair in the room, legs folded and face somber. Gavin was draped across the laps of Michael and Jeremy, his head in Michaels lap being stroked by Lindsay who was leant up against her husband’s shoulder. Matt and Trevor had sat on the prep table, Trevor dangling his legs while matt sat fully upon it, legs crossed and eating a bag of mixed lollies. Geoff paced in the centre of the room, a glass of whiskey in hand as he spoke seriously to his gathered crew.  
“Alright. We all know what’s right around the corner.” He begun and Gavin cut him off.  
“Maybe it won’t be so bad this year Geoff?” Michael scoffed and hit Gavin's shoulder.  
“Yeah right, every year it’s worse!”  
“It’s true,” put in Jack, eyes turning to him as he looked up to Geoff, “Every year they get more confident and more crazed.” Geoff pointed at him thankfully.  
“That they are. So, Safety first. Everyone and I mean everyone,” he glanced at Ryan who rolled his eyes, “Must go out with at least one other member to watch each other’s backs. When we leave the penthouse today, we consider it and every other safe house burnt until it’s over.” Jeremy piped up looking concerned. This was the first time Geoff had initiated such stringent strategies.  
“Surely they don’t know every safe house. I mean sure, they get an inside scoop but no way they know every single one.”  
“Hey, I’m just playing it safe ok? We lost Ray, Kerry and Caleb. Fact is we’re short. I know we got some potential recruits but I don’t want to bring them in on this.” He made sure to meet everyone’s gaze, the seriousness of the situation needing to sink in, “Until it’s over, we stay low. We do not engage unless we are directly targeted and I’m looking at you two, “He pointed to Ryan and Michael. Ryan shrugged his shoulders and Michael opened his mouth to object but Geoff shushed him with a hand.  
“Is that clear?” Geoff asked low and dangerous. One by one he got nods from his crew and murmured assent. Last to do so was Michael and to Geoff's surprise Jeremy. Normally Jeremy was great at taking orders but he could see it didn’t sit right with the young sniper.  
“Jeremy, it’s best for everyone if we just stay out of it this year.” He reiterated and Jeremy folded his arms nodding.  
“Fine, I just don’t like it. How the hell did Funhaus manage to sneak a free pass for their Christmas shopping spree into the Alliance?”  
“Well we got Halloween.” Pointed out Gavin and Jeremy sighed as Geoff started going through the evacuation plan of the crew from the city.  
“Yeah, it’s just not the same…”

“I LOVE CHRISTMAS!!!” James shouted, he and Elyse in matching elf costumes were standing up through the sunroof of the limo taking potshots at the Christmas decorations hanging from the street lights. In true Funhaus fashion, James was in the female costume and Elyse the male. In the limo, Lawrence was laid out on the couch, a bottle of bourbon in hand dressed as a reindeer with tinsel through his antlers. Bruce and Joel sat side by side, Bruce as Mrs Claus, complete with red dress and Joel as another reindeer, antlers peeking out from under his curls and his nose painted red. They had a map of los Santos spread over their laps and they were discussing where they wanted to go next.   
Adams voice came from the intercom, “alright! Our first stop on our magical Christmas tour is the Los Santos Mollytof Mall!” James and Elyse came in when they heard Adams voice and James looked to Bruce, eyes shining.  
“Did he say Molotov?” he asked excitedly and Bruce laughed.  
“No but we can pretend he did.” He answered as the car came to a stop. They piled out, guns in hand and people who saw them started to run. Adam jumped out of the passenger side and walked around to the front, poking his head into the driver window.  
“Keep the engine warm Peak we won’t be long.” He said and then gestured for his crew to be free. James snatched Lawrence and they immediately ran for the woman’s lingerie store, Lawrence casually gunning down a security guard as he passed. James firmly told Elyse she couldn’t come as he was getting her a present. So instead Elyse went with Joel hitting up the music department, the sounds of techno and gunfire blasting out within moments of them entering. Adam, dressed as Santa offered Bruce an elbow which he took. They walked through the stores, window shopping, finally turning into electronics to pick up some gifts for their erstwhile children.   
Police responded quickly and when the centers power was cut, it was time to go. They met back at the car and all got back in layered up with gifts. Lawrence now had bras draped through his antlers, James having given himself boobs using the power of bra’s and stuffing. Elyse buried herself in the fake cleavage, both herself and Joel covered in glow bands and skin covered in glowing paste.   
“god, you guys look like nightlights!” Bruce observed and Joel threw himself at him.  
“Mrs Claus! The other reindeers laugh and call me names!” he cried and Bruce dumped him onto the floor saying, “We;; that’s because you’re a freak Rudolph.” Lawrence had fished out more alcohol, passing it around and tipped the neck of his own bottle at Bruce.  
“Thank you! That’s what me and the other reindeers keep trying to tell him!”  
“Having a hard time shaking these cops.” Matt’s voice buzzed in from the front and James pulled out the rocket launcher from under the seats.  
“If you’ll excuse me and my buddy here…” he said with a grunt as he manhandled his way out the top of the roof. Explosions started behind them and the group all cheered. Bruce leant forward, looking up through the open skylight to yell at James.  
“Hey I can see up your skirt!”  
“What?!”  
“I can see up your skirt!”  
“Do you like it?!” Bruce smacked James on the ass and the next explosion was the side of a building. James leant down into the limo, launcher still in hand.  
“Hey! I am not an object! Later” he winked and went back up to shooting. Adam undid the divider revealing Matt as the Grouch driving hectically.  
“What’s next?” he called back and got unintelligible response from the crew, everyone shouting suggestions at the same time. Joel sat up from where he had stayed lying on the floor.  
“Let’s bring Christmas too the Fake AH!” he cried, his voice drowning the others and it was quickly agreed upon. Once the police were off their trail they broke into another store, Lawrence holding a gun calmly to the cashiers face as James pranced about, holding up his skirt and asking the hostages if they found him pretty. The poor store goers where backed into a corner and as James simpered and preened, he waved a deadly AP pistol in hand so they were quick to agree with him.   
Bruce and Adam stole the biggest tree they could find as Joel loaded up boxes of lights, tinsel, little Christmassy statues and two large boxes of glass baubles.   
Back into the limo they went and drove over to Geoff's penthouse. They tried buzzing but no one answered so Bruce used his face, hands full of decorations to hit every button. Some idiot buzzed them in and they took off to Geoff's door, Blasting it open and letting themselves in.   
Within an hour, they had drunk all the alcohol they had brought up and broke into Geoff's own stash. The tree was put up in the middle of the living room, lights were trailed over furniture and benches. Tinsel was stuffed into any nook and cranny as Matt meticulously placed the Christmas statuettes of Elves, reindeer, gingerbread men, Santa’s and biblical figures in compromising and erotic poses on any surface.  
James and Elyse went downstairs and decorated Geoff's bedroom, leaving only the shelving behind his bed alone as it was full of pictures of his crew and bottles of his best alcohol. They helped themselves to his food and had a food fight in the kitchen. Covered in splattered foodstuff they got back into the car.  
“S’were now?” James slurred, Elyse slumped against his side. Bruce grinned evilly and rubbed his hands together. Pre informed, Matt swerved all over the road muttering that the dam lines were painted on wonky as he made his way to the airport.  
“Hold on to you balls!” shouted Adam when they finally got there and Matt prepared to take the jump. Everyone buckled in and put their hands in the air as the limo became airborne, hitting the pavement on the other side on two wheels before it fell onto four. With the back half dragging across the ground, Matt made his way over to where they knew the titans were kept.  
“Is that your fat ass Bruce?” Lawrence teased as the Car bottomed out again on the tarmac.  
“S’not myass, s’your ass fat ass!” Bruce chuckled back and Matt came to a stop. They made their way onto the titan, Adam piloting with Bruce by his side. Joel and James carried the boxes of Baubles towards the back of the plane but Bruce snagged himself two armfuls that he put into the cockpit. Once they were all in, Adam started to take off.   
“This is your captain, Santa speaking. Rudolph and the other retarded Reindeer no one gives a shit about are lazy fucks so we got a plane this year.” He informed them over the radio. Lawrence threw his arms up defensively then waved the insult off. Bruce’s voice now came to them.  
“If you’d all like to make sure you have your parachutes on, we’ll will begin the cheer.” Adam could be heard snickering.  
“Buce, you said we’ll will.”  
“My name’s Bruce not Bruce.” Came the answer, Bruce fucking it up again and the in the back the inebriated crew were losing it. Once everyone had their parachutes on, Matt, the most seemingly sober one even though he had as much if not more to drink, radio’s the cockpit.  
“Cockbite’s we’re all set.” He said to the approving chortles of his friends.  
“I’ll bite your cock!” Bruce threatened then after a pause, “Oh wait…” when he realized what he was saying. As Bruce figured that out the ramp begun to open, air billowing in and everyone snatching at the cargo holds strapping.  
“Oh, fuck, lowering ramp!” Adam warned a bit too late. The boxes of baubles had been unloaded into fanny packs each person wore around their waists. James and Lawrence were humping each other with them happily as instructions came in.  
“Alright! Time to cheer this town up! Commence operation, raining balls!” Bruce commanded and burst into song.  
“here comes Santa’s balls here comes Santa’s balls, right down Mrs Claus’s lane!” he sung out of tune as one by one the crew leapt from the Plane, opening their pouches to release baubles into the air. Joel had leapt with the left over’s in a box which was ripped from his hands immediately, the colorful baubles streaming above and behind them as they fell faster. Bruce and Adam bailed out of the plane, letting it crash where it will, their own trail of baubles behind them. Below them, their crew were singing and bumping into each other, snatching each other’s limbs to send them spinning. Bruce reached out to Adam and they locked their forearms together to be within shouting distance.  
“I love Christmas!!” Bruce called and Adam laughed, his face forced into a smile by the wind.  
“I hate fucking Halloween though!” he called back and the two men laughed as they plummeted, the chutes of their team starting to light up the sky.


	10. Shopping Spree!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you get the mad man who has everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i cut myself with an apple peeler today, ouch and it got me thinking of Vagabond and what he'd use to hurt someone... then that led to where does he get his tools from... then this happened, sorry i'm not sorry. Enjoy!  
> (or don't, up too you :))

“Look I’m telling you, I’ve been in there with him, just get him the apple peeler.” Jeremy said in a huff as Gavin held the two items in his hand.  
“Apple corer Gav, he’ll go nuts for it.” Michael pointed at the other hand. Gavin groaned and put both items to his head.  
“God why is Ryan so hard to shop for?!” He complained loudly just as the man himself walked around the aisle corner, potting soil under his arm. Gavin made frustrated squawk and threw both items on the ground as Ryan approached the lads grinning.   
“Hello boys, doing a bit of shopping are we?” he said laughing as all three lads expressed disbelief and annoyance.  
“What are you even doing here?” Michael demanded and Ryan patted the soil under his arm.  
“thought my Bromeliad was looking a little down so I thought I’d switch soil.” He said with a shrug and took in the puzzled looks with one of his own.  
“What? A man can’t have a hobby?”  
“No. No you have one.” Jeremy said slowly and Ryan flipped a hand at him dismissively.  
“I needed a home hobby that didn’t have me steam cleaning the carpets every other day.” Gavin started to chuckle as the older gent winked at him and Michael gave in arguing with the mad man. Jeremy wasn’t ready to let it drop but his attention was caught by a man a few rows down, pulling on a mask. He grabbed Gavin’s shoulder who was closest and pointed towards the masked gunman, a shotgun now in their hands as they stalked towards their impromptu group.  
“Oh fuck me.” Michael spat and Ryan dropped the potting soil as they hurried backwards, barely hearing the gunman yell at them. They ran, serpentine through the aisles trying to get some distance between them and the shooter.  
“Anyone carrying?” Gavin asked. Michael and Jeremy pulled out their hidden pistols and Ryan produced a machete from god knows where.   
“Right stupid question.” Gavin answered himself as his crewmates grinned around him.  
“Don’t you have a weapon?” Michael asked and Gavin made unintelligible noises of defence for half a moment before stringing a sentence together.  
“What? No! I was buying a gift for Ryan’s birthday-“  
“I told you all no gifts.”  
“-Why the bloody ‘ell would I carry to a freaking Goodwin’s?”  
“because it’s fucking Los Santos!” Michael started in but Ryan shushed him harshly. He frowned and tugged his ear, pointing behind him indicating he could hear something. They all quietened and listened carefully.  
“All right! We have control of this building. All the exits are blocked. There are more of us then you, we are heavily armed and we do NOT want to fuck about! So I’m giving everyone in this store one chance. If you have evaded us thus far, you can come forward now to the cash register and surrender yourselves. We are not interested in harming anyone. We just want the money.” A voice droned on and Jeremy waved a hand then indicated he could see two people slowly going through the aisles. As they started to move, staying crouched and low, the voice went on.  
“If, in the next three minutes, you don’t surrender yourself. We will just fucking shoot you. Choose now.”   
They were in household appliances and Gavin pointed to the fridge on display then down at himself. Ryan shook his head and pointed to Michael who frowned at him. Ryan pointed harder and flicked his head at the fridge. Michael gave him a dirty look before he went over and squeezed himself in, the trays not yet put in.  
From a few aisle away they heard someone scream and laughing as a hostage was taken against their will. Up the front, there was a small amount of activity as two other people surrendered and the registers were broken open.  
Jeremy, much to his charging was placed into a washing machine box. He was in no way happy about it. Gavin looked to Ryan questioningly when Ryan slid his machete under a couch cushion and gestured for Gavin to come close.  
“One minutes remaining!” Shouted the main voice.  
“We’re going to surrender.” He said when Gavin was close enough. Gavin spluttered and looked around for back up even though the two fellow lads were already hidden.  
“Are you bloody mental?”  
“look, you got no weapon and I am very much Ryan looking right now. I cannot compromise my cover without knowing how many there are and how well armed they are.” He widened his eyes at Gavin, who just scoffed and groaned his annoyance. Since he didn’t say anything in English, Ryan took that as an ok, standing up, putting his hands behind his head and shouting.  
“We’re here! Please don’t kill us!” in a panicked and frightened voice that did not look like it should come from the large confident man. Gavin stood up too, hands up reluctantly as they heard the gunmen rush towards them. He saw Michaels face through the crack in the fridge door and gave a subtle nod at Ryan mouthing the word, “mental.”  
Two men, masked up and carrying shotguns came at them. Ryan cowered at the sight, begging them not to shoot. Gavin looked like a wide eyed child as a gun was pressed to his back and they were herded towards the front. As they were marched through the store, Ryan was eyeing the robbers themselves. From what he could see he could confirm five guys. Main voice, who leant against the countertop, two guys raiding the registers and the two guys herding Gavin and himself. From the sounds of it there were another two stalking the aisles.   
As they went by, Main Voice straightened up to shout, “OK! If you haven’t surrendered, too Fucking Bad! We now have a kill on sight order so I hope I’m now talking to an empty store!”   
Ryan whimpered as the shotgun nudged him between the shoulder blades, the wink he gave Gavin making a lie of the fear. They were taken into a back room, clearly meant for storage of office paperwork. Inside there were seven other hostage’s and Ryan almost laughed when he saw they were securing them with zip ties. He was shoved into a bunch of boxes, paper flying everywhere.  
“Sit the fuck down.” Said the left gunman as his right counterpart threw Gavin on the ground beside him. One other Gunman leant in the corner, Shotgun loose in his grip as he gazed about bored. First Gavin then Ryan were asked to stick their hands out. Gavin did so, putting his wrists together, toughing palm to palm as instructed. Ryan followed suit, visibly wincing as the tie was pulled tight. Once secured, one of the two that escorted them there left leaving two behind. They stood just outside the doorway, chatting quietly.  
“So, what did you see?” Gavin asked and Ryan related what he knew.  
“Confirmed five men and one woman, possibly another two maybe three of undetermined gender. The talkative guy was not the leader, I’d say that leader was the guy part of the pair breaking into the registers. Talky kept glancing at them as he was yelling and getting nods. Gear is subpar, the only decent part is the vests they wear. Midlevel quality.”  
“they sure love shotguns.” Gavin’s pointed out and Ryan nodded.  
“Yep, Talky, leader and girl parts didn’t have a visible one. These are amateurs stepping up from robbing convince stores to robbing franchises. This is Rooster territory too so they’re stupid to boot.” Ryan summed up and Gavin frowned.  
“Hang on a tick. What are you doing shopping in rooster territory anyway?”  
“Why were you?!”  
“I live here with doll remember!” The guards looked back as the Fakes conversation grew louder as they got defensive. Gavin noticed them and started to cry, “I just want to see my baby girl again! Her little doll!” he sobbed, burying his face into Ryan’s shoulder who shushed him, calling on the ability to cry at will, his eyes shining. Around them, the other hostages were crying and whimpering softly so it wasn’t an unusual sight. The guards but their backs to them again.   
Gavin peeked out of Ryan’s shoulder then sat up again.  
“Bloody amateurs.” He muttered with a sigh then filled Ryan in with his own sweep.  
“Ok so here’s what I got. They put spray paint over the camera’s, no one’s seeing anything. The big pile of junk by the register’s? Drilling equipment. Heavy duty, enough to get into, say, a safe? They blew their wad on the drill I’d say cause their working in the dark ages. Short wave radios for crying out loud, get with the time’s you bellends.” He thrust his chin drawing Ryan’s attention to the guards belts where sure enough, small radio’s hung.  
“think there’s been enough time?” Ryan asked Gavin who shook his head.  
“Nah, no one’s radioed in yet, give them a minute.” He suggested then rolled his eyes as Ryan brought his ties up too his teeth, pulling them tighter still. Then he threw his head back and gave a moan.  
“Oh, please! These hurt so much. Please? Mr guard guy? Can you redo it? It’s cutting me!” he cried and he had both the guards attention.  
“too bad how sad, deal with it.” One snarled but Ryan held his hands out for inspection.  
“Oh god it hurts! You’ve cut the blood from my hands, they’re going to drop off. The longer it’s on the more it hurts!” he sobbed and fell forward, hand held up like a prayer. One of the guards gave a growl and stomped inside, threatening Ryan with the gun as the other shook their head and looked out into the hall once more.  
“Sit the fuck up!” he ordered but Ryan just moaned and sobbed into his knee’s.  
“Oh it hurts so bad.” He whimpered then yelped as the guard grabbed him by the wrist, yanking him to his feet and shoving him back into the wall of boxes once more. He pressed the shotgun into Ryan’s chest, the sand haired man doing his best to look intimidated.  
“I’ll put you out of your misery, if you like.” The guard offered savagely, enjoying the fear on his victims face. That was until the fear melted away into a satisfied smile.  
“thank you, that would be wonderful.” He said pleasantly, all cowardice gone. Ryan threw his arms down, elbows gliding by his hips, the pressure and strength of the thrust, snapping the zip tie that held him. The moment it snapped, he thrust a hand forward, catching the barrel of the shotgun and pulling it close and off the guards shoulder then shoved all his weight forwards so it would smash into its owners face. The surprise coupled with the pain made the guard lessen his grip, Ryan snatching the Gun from his hands and in a quick spin, had it in his hands.  
BLAM!  
BLAM!  
Both guards were dead. Ryan sighed and tossed the gun into the hall, collecting the second one from the doorway as Gavin got to his feet, his own hands free. The brit tucked his bank card back into his pocket after using it to disrupt the zip tie mechanism. He bent down and searched the first guard who was now sans head as around them their fellow hostages begged to be set free.   
“Shut up!” roared Ryan, bringing silence to the room once more with his raised shotgun. Gavin crowed in delight, standing up and brandishing a pistol. He looked to Ryan who cleared his throat awquardly and tilted his head subtly at the hostages.  
“Ryan, no.” Gavin said, disappointment in his tone. Ryan shrugged and kicked the body behind him with his heel.  
“Kinda a memorable day.” Ryan pointed out and Gavin sighed, slumping his shoulders and letting out a heavy groan.  
“I told you to wait!” he came up saying, the gun in his hand being used to gesture wildly with his words, making people shuffle away from him.  
“Well, I didn’t! Too late now. Come on, we got to get going.” Ryan said shortly and Gavin shook his head.  
“No. No way. Not doing it.”  
“Fine, trade me.” They switched weapons and Gavin did a quick search of the second guard as Ryan dispatched the hostages quickly, ignoring the screams and begging, kicking one guy who tried to tackle him under the jaw. Gavin straightened with another back up pistol which he handed to Ryan when the gent came out. His clothes were dusted in blood spray and his shoes ruined.   
“Let’s go see how the other lads did.” Ryan commented and Gavin gestured for Ryan to proceed him.   
They went back into the main room to find Michael stacking money into a bag on the countertop, Jeremy using a body to clean off Ryan’s Machete. They saw the other two and waved. Michael’s face had a spray of blood over it and he had a shotgun across his back. Bodies were around the area, the aisles and the register area showing clear signs of bullet damage. There was also two people, stripped and tied together, gagged heavily.   
“What took you guys so long?” Asked Jeremy, handing back the machete to Ryan who gave a little noise of glee. Jeremy had blood up too his elbows and his front was soaked. Gavin cocked a thumb at Ryan as he came close to Michael.  
“Ryan had to have a bit of theatre fun.”  
“Cool, cool. Hostages?” Gavin turned to glare at Ryan who was inspecting Jeremy’s work, showing the young man a different technique that would get less blood on his front. Ryan sensed the eyes upon him and looked over his shoulder with a evil smile.  
“talking hostages?” The lads nodded and Ryan turned, circling his face with his free hand.  
“I went out to buy soil. If I knew I’d be breaking my murder break I would have worn Vagabond.” He said and Michael rolled his eyes before he pointed at the drilling stuff.  
“Since we’re here, may as well use that and get us some dough huh?” he said and Gavin smiled at his best friend, making his way over to the drill to make it work. Michael threw the strap of a full bag of money on his shoulder. He threw an empty bag to Jeremy who caught it and Gavin lifted the drill onto his shoulder.  
“Ok, where’s the safe?” he asked happily and Michael shrugged.  
“Dunno, ask them.” He said with a pointed nod to their own hostages. Ryan stepped forward with Jeremy right beside him, knife in hand. He pulled the gag out of the guys mouth and got a face full of spit.  
“Fuck you! No way your FAKEAH! This is Rooster territory!” the man growled at them as Ryan wiped the saliva from his face.  
“You roosters?” He asked and the man shook his head.  
“Fuck the Roosters and Fuck the Burn! They don’t control us!”  
“Whose us?”  
“Fuck you!” Ryan sighed and looked at Jeremy who grinned.  
“I’m hearing a lot of Fucking swearing here and not a lot of info.” He said and Jeremy nodded his agreement. Without looking Ryan fisted a hand in the guys hair and slit the side of his neck open, pointed away from him.  
“See, you gotta direct the blood Lil’J. Know how it’s going to spray and where.” He lectured as blood arched over the second hostages shoulder. Gavin turned away, a tad green in the face but Michael just folded his arms and waited. Ryan watched the light drain from his victims eyes and the live man tied to the soon corpse started to struggle. Ryan let the dead man’s head go and came around, machete to his second victims throat.  
“Hi.” He said friendly and the guy quietened, eyes terrified.  
“Gonna sing for me?” A frantic nod, careful not to touch their chin to the blade. Ryan let the gag fall.  
“It was Jacks idea!” he said the moment the gag came off and the lads flinched at the name.  
“Jack who?” Ryan asked calmly, not tricked and his suspicion was carried out when the man nodded his head over his shoulder at the dead man.  
“Him! Jack Campbell! He wanted to start a gang but we needed money. Please don’t kill me. We’re no one. I’m No one! Please!”  
“Safe?” Their talkative friend told them where the safe was and the sewer exit they could drill into. Ryan nodded the whole time as they unfolded the plan the Fakes were now going to take up. As the guy trailed into begging and crying, no more info to be had, Ryan stood up and gave the machete over to Jeremy.  
“Like I showed ya.” He said and Jeremy dispatched the sobbing man happily, ohing and Ahhing over the distance he could get with the spurts. Ryan dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, hitting speed dial and smiling at Michael and Gavin.  
“This right here? Best birthday present ever.” He exclaimed as Geoff picked up.  
Despite the large take they made, they had to give seventy five percent to the Roosters for playing on their turf. They were banned from shopping without Geoff’s express permission and Ryan had to take a murder break that was actually a break from murder for two weeks. Jeremy and Ryan were not to be left alone together as they spurred each other to new heights and Gavin was ordered to be armed at all times. Michael had to lay low for even longer then Ryan as he had taken selfies with each person he had killed.   
Geoff tried to get it into their thick skulls that the first thing they should have done was call him, but no one was listening.


	11. Focus of your world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is interested and curious by Ryans place in the crew. He has to know. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK i promise i am not a real psyco. I may write about torture alot but i don't actauly do it. Promise. Anywhoo one of my favorite FanFiction writers has been posting again and it's been AWESOME! But their story sparked this little idea of how much Vagabond enjoys his job and how others could also come to love it. And i love me some Jeremy and Ryan combo's.  
> Anywho, i dunno if they'd be flattered or horrified to be mentioned by me (my fav writer) so im gonna leave the name out just in case. Dont want to step on any toes/rip off/steal ideas or anything else bad. Was just the spark that got this one going so thanks for that...  
> ok shuting up now. ENJOY! (or not, I'm not the boss you do you and seriously how many people would enjoy this?)

Interesting.  
Jeremy watched Ryan work. The man was undoubtedly an artist, one torturer leading perfectly into the next. He at times berated, cajoled or begged as needed. One hand gave pain as the other gave comfort. Jeremy liked to stand in the corner, at Ryan’s insistence just enough to one side so the victim had to turn their head to see him fully. To be tortured by Ryan was to be the sole focus of his world.  
But always they would come to the same finish. For whatever reason, if Geoff had decided that the victim could not live to tell this tale, then came the part that fascinated Jeremy. The method varied but the result was always the same. This latest one was as intimate a time as any. Bruised, battered and broken, they begged for him like they always did at the end. Jeremy sucked in a breath as Ryan looked up over their prisoners shoulder to meet Jeremy’s eyes.   
The blue in the mask shone bright as Ryan reached up and pulled the plastic from his face. His eyes were still the most haunting feature, highlighted in Black. Jeremy stood up from where he leant on the wall, knowing it was coming. Ryan paced around to the front of his victim, trading up pliers for his personal hunting knife. With a gentle hand he hushed the vague sobbing coming from the bound victim, lovingly stroking the mangled face.   
He came forward and sat on their lap, shushing the pained cry as his weight settled on broken thighs. Ryan allowed his victim time to breathe through the pain, gently guiding their head to rest on his chest. He patted their hair and murmured soothingly, his eyes caught by Jeremy who was subtly shifting to get a better view.  
“It’s ok. Shhhh. You did so well. So well. So good for me huh?” Ryan was saying as the prisoner cried hopelessly into his bloodstained shirt. Sometimes Ryan took his time. Sometimes he was quick. Sometimes he was mean and sometimes, like now, he was almost lover level of kind. Ryan pulled his eyes from Jeremy who watched in fascination.  
“Hey now, look at me. Look.” He commanded softly, helping guide the prisoners eyes to his. He smiled and it darn near broke Jeremy’s heart to see the tender Ryan he knew atop a man that Ryan had pulled apart. The Victim was likewise affected, fresh sobs breaking out but not allowed to break eye contact.  
“Shh. I am just a man. I am just a human being. Just like you. There is no Demon, no Monster. Just me. And just you.” Jeremy was ignored but he didn’t mind. Ryan was treating him to a special show. He didn’t know why but he was trying to capture everything in his mind.  
“I’ll make the pain stop for you.” Ryan promised and a tattered voice croaked out so faintly, Jeremy had to take a step forward to catch it.  
“You will?”   
Ryan smiled that heart breaking smile, actual tears welling in his eyes.   
“Of course. For you.” He whispered and slid his knife home into his prisoners heart. Then in a practised move, identical to however he finished them, he fisted the hair behind their head, leaning in close, eyes darting between his victims pupils, searching, searching.  
It was a quiet almost gentle death and after a moment Ryan sighed, shuffling back and off, letting the corpse head go to slump over their chest. He pulled the knife and wiped it clean with the water boarding rag. Jeremy came over quietly, feeling the need to be silent and respectful. He looked down at the body and with sure hands, lifted the face up to look for himself into those eyes.   
Empty.  
He looked up to see Ryan staring at him, his knife still in hand. Jeremy let the head flop forward once more and backed up two steps. Ryan strode towards him purposely and unease flooded the youngest crewman as he was backed up against a wall.  
“Why are you here Jeremy?” Ryan asked suddenly, his face the mild curious of a boy with a magnifying glass. Jeremy felt very much the ant as those cold blue eyes caught brown.  
“Why do you watch me all the time huh? Mr squeamish Jeremy. ‘Oh no, torture is so wrong, so bad’” he mocked Lil’J who didn’t dare defend himself as Ryan’s free hand came up to lean against the wall, just above his shoulder. The knife trailed up the soft skin on his arm and he gulped as suddenly he felt as if he was the sole and only focus of Ryan’s world.  
“Lil’J. Did Geoff ask you to keep an eye on me? Did Jack?” he asked softly and tilted his head, eyes narrowing just slightly when Jeremy jerked his head in negative.  
“What’s the matter? Edgar got your tongue?” He asked even softer as the knife caressed Jeremy’s jaw line, the heart blood leaving a sticky trail in his trimmed beard.  
“R-Ryan. W-hat are you d-doing?” he stuttered out as the knife left his cheek and ran down the front of his shirt, gliding down between his Pecs until it rested in his belly button.  
“Never mind that. Tell me why the sudden interest in my job? This is the ninth person you’ve watched me dispatch. Why?” Jeremy forced himself to swallow as Ryan hit the wall with his fist as he asked his last question, Ryan’s tone however not altering from the pleasant conversationalist. Jeremy tried to speak but all that came out was a soft jumble of words. Ryan’s face turned hard for a flash then gentled again.  
“Try that again?” he encouraged and Jeremy swallowed his fear of the larger man looming over him so he could concentrate on the answer.  
“I want to know what you see.” He managed without a single stutter, careful to pronounce each word carefully and slowly. Ryan smiled and suddenly Jeremy could breathe again as the knife tip disappeared. Ryan took a step back and opened his arms, the knife, disturbingly absent.  
“Lil’J why didn’t you just ask? Here, come look.” He enthused and put an arm around the still trembling sniper. The corpse would have to be moved soon to avoid stiffening into the shape of the chair but for now was still freshly limber. Ryan picked up the head by the hair once more, drawing Jeremy’s attention to the glassed out eyes.  
“What do you see?” Ryan asked his voice deep and dulcet.  
“I- Nothing. I see nothing. Just dead eyes.” Jeremy said a little confused and still a bit on edge. Ryan tapped his own nose with his free finger and his grin widened.  
“Ah, but do you remember? Just before I broke their heart?” he paused and sighed as Jeremy looked at him blank. Even in death the body got no respect, head falling forward for a third time so Ryan could clasp his hands on Jeremy’s cheeks, his palms still sticky from blood.  
“I look into your eye’s Jeremy and they are just like theirs,” he dipped his chin at the corpse without looking away from Jeremy, “So alive. Moving, searching, thinking. Full of pain, of hope of despair. I can look into someone’s eyes and know what their thinking. It’s all written there plain to see.” Ryan’s face was drawing closer as he lectured until the gents lips were close enough to Jeremy’s that he felt the warmth from them. Ryan paused and Jeremy wondered what was going to happen.   
Blue filled his vision and he didn’t know how he would feel if Ryan closed that tiny distance between them. He had the outrageous and crazy idea that perhaps he should. Just as Jeremy sucked in a breath, steeling himself for that last half inch, Ryan pulled back looking back and forth between Jeremy’s eye’s. Lil’J flushed as Ryan gave him a knowing look, a thumb brushing his cheek affectionately.  
“Plain to see Jeremy. In the eyes.” He murmured softly. Then Ryan took his hands from Jeremy’s face, the heat of them burnt into the young man’s skin. One hand on his hip, Ryan waved a hand at the corpse as if it had irritated him.  
“But that? Nothing. Empty. All gone.” He huffed and looked back to Jeremy who realised he was swaying slightly, his body a tingle. He managed to bring focus back to Ryan, that easy smile parting over white teeth.  
“Little Jeremy. I see the moment the board is wiped clean. The very instant when it all fades. And to be the one holding the eraser? That’s a pretty good feeling.” He said and too Jeremy it seemed there was an energy to Ryan that he had never experienced for himself. Sure he had killed but never as intimately and as personally as Ryan does. Looking at the glowing face of the gent and seeing the rush first hand, listening to the reasoning behind it filling little J with a longing he never recognised before.  
“Can you show me?” He asked, voice hitching with excitement and Ryan nodded. He never took his eyes off Jeremy’s face as he stepped back towards the door and lifted a fist.  
“Oh yeah. Let me show you the world Jeremy. I’d love too.” Ryan assured him then slammed his raised fist into the door twice. The electricity Jeremy felt between them snapped when Ryan opened the door and stuck his head out.  
“Hey kids, wanna see a dead body?!” he called, cleanup crew inbound. The door came wide and as Trevor and Michael came in, Jeremy found Ryan looking at him once more. He knew the next one, he wouldn’t just be watching.  
An unidentified shiver ran up his spine at the thought.  
Interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> outro will not be as long. Hope you did enjoy or at least didn't throw up or anything bad. Yeah, reading it back i realised things got a bit tense there in the middle. Even I'm not sure what happened there, fingers slipped and we got a tease of Ryan/Jeremy ship, whoops my bad. Ill tag it if people think i should but that's not what these drabbles are about.  
> Please leave Kudos and Comments if you so desire, i like hearing from you guys, it encourages me to keep posting.  
> Thanks for your time :)


	12. The game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake AH turn on each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little short that came out while writing something else enjoy!

“Gavin please! Let’s talk about this!” Jeremy begged as he desperately tried to find a way out of this mess. He had fucked up majorly, having taken a wrong turn and Austin powered himself into a corner. As he abandoned his car, he had turned to find Gavin in the only way in and out of the small nook created by the close pressed buildings.  
“What’s there to talk about Lil’J?” Gavin asked friendly despite the gun he had aimed at Jeremy’s head.  
“We can have an alliance, just the two of us.”  
“Wot? And betray my boi? Sorry Jeremy.”  
“Team lads Gavin!” Jeremy tried but Gavin shook his head. Jeremy swallowed hard, sweat beading down from his Stetson.  
“Sorry Jeremy, got to be done. I’ll make it quick.” The British man tried to soothe him but Jeremy wasn’t going down without a fight. He rolled forward as Gavin shot, bullets ringing over his head. As he rolled, he pulled forth his own gun and sunk four rounds into Gavin's stomach. Gavin went down, squawking in pain, gun falling. He curled around the mess of his stomach as Jeremy came close.  
“Sorry Gavvers.” The sniper said mildly and put two bullets into Gavin's head, ending his misery. He then picked up the gun Gavin had used and pocketed the rounds before looking around for a car. He shot the driver out, leaving his friends body behind as he jumped behind the wheel, starting to take off.  
BOOM!!  
“Got ya.” Ryan said happily from behind his Black skull mask, perched on the side of the bridge. He lowered his RPG in preparation for getting down from the ledge and back to his car when he heard the whine of a jet. He looked up, firing at Jack who was coming in fast.  
“No jack! Fuck off!”  
“Bye Ryan!”  
He minced the masked mercenary with his machine gun, the body falling from the bridge to splatter on the ground below, and the smoky ruin of Jeremy’s getaway car behind it. Jack did a hard turn, gaining air again.  
“Is anyone still alive?” Jack asked and Michael checked in.  
“That would be me you team killing Fucktard.” His voice crackled over the radio. Jack smiled, hearing the telltale sounds of a jet engine behind Michael’s voice.  
“Great minds think alike huh Michael?” He asked, switching on radar and trying to pick up the other jet.   
“Where’s Geoff? Did you get him?” Michael asked instead and jack saw a blip coming in fast and high. He grinned starting avoidance moves as rockets locked onto his jet.  
“Nope, that would be Ryan. Ignition bomb.”  
He spun and two rockets slid by either side of him, he straightened and went straight up. Michael whooshed by and now Jack was on his tail, trying to get the rockets to lock.  
“Get out of my ass jack”  
“Never.”  
He fired the rockets and as Michael twisted to avoid them, switched to machine gun control and blasted Michaels jet, the Lad screams sharp in his ear before the crash cut them off. Jack laughed happily, circling around the crash, whooping his victory.  
When he got home, he knew the others would be gathered there, shitty from their re-spawns and arguing about his win. No one was ever happy when Jack won but the gent didn’t care.   
After all, he had all of eternity to prove them wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep their immortal and kill each other for funsies lol hoped you liked


End file.
